czech_disney_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinker Bell
|shorts = Electric Holiday |shows = Walt Disney anthology series House of Mouse A Poem Is... Jake and the Never Land Pirates (guest appearance) Once Upon a Time Wishes |games = |rides = |animator = Marc Davis Les Clark Don Lusk Clair Weeks Cliff Nordberg Harvey Toombs Glen Keane Anthony DeRosa (Direct-to-DVD) Mark Henn (Saving Mr. Banks) |designer = Mary Blair |voice = Gloria Wood (commercials) Mae Whitman (2008–present) |actress = Rose McIver (''Once Upon a Time) |model = Margaret Kerry Betty Kimball Tina Fey (Disney Dream Portrait Series) |inspiration = Tinker Bell from the book Peter and Wendy written by J.M. Barrie |awards = United Nations' Honorary Ambassador of Green Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame |alias = Tink Miss Bell Little-Miss-Spare-Parts (by Vidia) |personality = Spunky, loyal, persistent, selfless, tinker, impatient, lovable, feisty, hot-tempered, lovely, beautiful |appearance = Small, slender, hand-sized, fair skin, pudgy face, pointy ears, rosy cheeks, pink lips, shoulder-length blonde hair in a bun, baby-blue eyes, clear wings on her back, light green strapless dress with a miniskirt, green flats with white puffballs on the toes |occupation = Tinker fairy Water fairy (temporarily in The Pirate Fairy) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Disney Fairies |goal = |home = Pixie Hollow (birthplace) Hangman's Tree, Neverland (current residence) |family = Periwinkle (fraternal twin sister) |pets = Blaze (firefly) |friends = Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Lost Boys, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Jane, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Nyx, Iridessa, Vidia, Clank, Bobble, Terence, Periwinkle, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Blaze, Cheese, Zarina, Elizabeth Griffiths, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully |enemies = Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, [[Pirate Crew (Peter Pan)|Crew of the Jolly Roger]], Vidia (formerly), ShiverJack, Doctor Undergear |likes = Peter Pan, finding lost things, fixing broken things, her friends, tinkering with things, adventures, fruits, pumpkin muffins |dislikes = Wendy or Jane romantically charming Peter Pan, pirates, Vidia (formerly), fighting with Vidia, being separated from her twin sister Periwinkle, being told what to do, rules, her own wide hips, being trapped in a dresser drawer and getting stuck in a keyhole inside the drawer, being banished |powers = Flight Enhanced inventing and forging |weapons = Magic wand Yellow or green fairy dust Sword (in The Pirate Fairy) |fate = Continues living happily in Neverland with Peter Pan |quote = "I'm a tinker. It's who I am. And tinkers fix things." "I think I can fix that." "I'll be okay." "This dust belongs to Pixie Hollow!" "I know that look, I Invented that look."}} Tinker Bell (also nicknamed Tink or Miss Bell) is a sassy fairy and major character in Disney's 1953 film, Peter Pan. She is Peter Pan's sidekick and regularly joins his exploits throughout the magical isle of Neverland. In the many years since her inception, Tinker Bell has become one of the main spokes-characters for The Walt Disney Company (along with Mickey Mouse and Jiminy Cricket) and one of its most popular and iconic characters (mostly known for flying toward the screen with a thin wand in her hand, waving it and causing fairy dust to fly out to the screen). Since the release of the original Peter Pan in 1953, Tinker Bell has been known for being a silent character up until the release of her very own 3D computer-animated film Tinker Bell and all of its ever-expanding sequels. Background When the film Peter Pan was in development, the filmmakers knew Tinker Bell couldn't have been a mere spot of light as she was portrayed in all previous Peter Pan incarnations. Tinker Bell was designed and animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Marc Davis. Without the aid of a vocal performance, Marc relied on Tinker Bell's expressions for the animation, much like previous pantomime characters such as Pluto and Dopey. Upon the release of the film, Tinker Bell received critical acclaim and continued to shine as one of Disney's trademark characters. Personality Despite her cute appearance, Tinker Bell is very sassy, feisty, stubborn, and hot-tempered. Upon meeting Wendy and other human females, Tink immediately shows disgust and irritation, mostly out of jealousy. This drives Tink to perform acts both selfish, and even murderous, much to Peter's annoyance. However, despite her rough interior, at her core, Tinker Bell is devoted and loyal to those she loves, and will eventually come to terms with those she initially resents, should they prove themselves worthy of friendly treatment. This can be seen, most notably, with her relation to Wendy Darling in the original film. Some fans have assumed that Tinker Bell has a romantic crush on Peter. However, that theory has been contradicted several times by Margaret Kerry, who has said, "Tinker Bell was never in love with Peter Pan, she was sort of a groupie. Peter would go on his adventures and she would get to go with him, and what she was really worried about with Wendy was that maybe he wouldn't take her on the adventures anymore, he would take that ugly old girl! So that's what she was jealous of." As a fairy, Tink can fly and produce pixie dust, which allows others to fly. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles, and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted, and talented at it too. Physical appearance Tinker Bell is described as a tinker fairy who is small, slender, hourglass-shaped, hand-sized and fair-skinned. When angered, her face turns fiery red. She has baby blue eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair worn in a bun (tied with a blue ribbon in the movies, yet the characters at Disney may appear to have a gold ribbon or no ribbon) with her bangs out, dirty-blonde eyebrows, and pointy elf-like ears. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a miniskirt. On her feet, she wears green flats with white puffballs on her toes. She also wears clear, insect-like wings on her back. In the Disney Fairies franchise, she is sometimes seen wearing a variety of clothing based on her original outfit. Film appearances ''Peter Pan One night in London, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan visit the home of the Darling family as he accidentally left his living shadow there during one of his previous visits. Using her light, Tinker Bell scopes through the house. While searching, Tinker Bell finds and lands on a hand mirror and looks at herself, they eventually find the shadow, but accidentally trap Tink inside, and wake Wendy Darling, the oldest Darling child, in the process. Wendy helps put Peter's Shadow back on by sewing it. Tinker Bell, however, tries to get out of the drawer by climbing through a keyhole and gets stuck in the process due to her wide hips. She later gets unstuck when Wendy gets the sewing kit to help Peter free her. Wendy is heavily infatuated with the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and appears to have a crush on the boy as well. This angers Tinker Bell, making her red with jealousy and even calling Wendy a "big ugly girl". Soon enough, Wendy explains that she may never see Peter again as her father is forcing her to "grow up" and leave the Pan stories in the past. Because Peter enjoys Wendy's stories of his adventures, he offers her a chance to stay in Neverland, where she will never have to grow up. Tinker Bell is disgusted by the very idea and refuses to bestow her fairy dust upon Wendy and her younger brothers, John and Michael. However, Peter simply spanks the fairy dust out of Tink and unto the Darlings, giving them the ability to fly to Neverland. Once they've arrived, the group is attacked by Pan's nemesis, Captain Hook. Peter orders Tink to take the Darlings to the island for safety, but Tink leaves them in her dust. She heads to Hangman's Tree where she, Peter, and the Lost Boys reside. She tells the boys that Pan has ordered them to shoot down the "Wendy Bird." The boys do as they thought they were told and Peter ends up saving Wendy's life which makes Tink so red with rage that she burns through a leaf as she flies away. When Peter finds out what they have done, he is furious. Lost Boy Cubby reveals that it was Tink that gave them the order and Peter banishes the fairy for a week as punishment. Later that night, Captain Hook's first mate, Mr. Smee, kidnaps Tink and takes her to Hook's ship where the captain attempts to toy with Tink's emotions to get her to reveal Peter's hideout. He tells her the pirates are planning on shanghaiing Wendy, and the plot makes Tink more than happy as, with Wendy out of the way, she and Peter can be together again. She points the way to the hideout on the map, but before she completes this, she forces Hook to promise not to lay one single finger or a hook on Peter Pan. Hook agrees, trapping her in a lantern once she reveals the location. The next morning, Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys are captured and given the choice of becoming pirates or walking the plank. Wendy convinces the boys to refuse the offer, in high hopes that Pan will save them. Meanwhile, Hook reveals his plot to plant a bomb in Peter's hideout, disguised as a gift from Wendy. When Tink hears this, she breaks free of her trap and heads for Hangman's Tree. There, she tries to warn Peter, but he brushes her claims off as nonsense. The bomb begins to ring rapidly, ready to explode, but Tink takes it away from Peter and sacrifices herself. In the rubble of Hangman's Tree, Peter is safe, but Tink is fatally injured. Peter restores her life by telling her just how much she means to him. With Tink saved, Peter heads to the Jolly Roger to rescue his friends. A battle occurs, ending with Hook fleeing for his life from the crocodile who ate his left hand and now wants the rest of the captain. With Hook defeated, Peter decides to escort Wendy home, having Tink sprinkle fairy dust all over Hook's ship so it turns gold and flies. Return to Never Land Tink and Peter are having a normal day in Neverland when they stop by the Jolly Roger to visit and annoy Captain Hook. When they arrive, Hook claims to have his dearest Wendy held captive. Peter battles the evil pirate, but Hook throws "Wendy" overboard to be eaten by an octopus. Peter rushes down to save her and Tink follows close behind. When Pan seems to have finally met his end, he emerges from the water and Tink uses her pixie dust to lift the octopus and land him on Hook's ship. Peter and Tink then leave the scene to free the prisoner. Instead of Wendy, however, they find her daughter Jane. Tink takes an immediate disliking toward her, similar to her disliking of Wendy in the first film. Pan decides to introduce her to the Lost Boys, but Jane quickly grows tired of their savage like behavior. She attempts to build a raft to return home, but Pan knows that the only way to leave Never Land is to fly. Tink reluctantly bestows pixie dust upon Jane, but the flight lessons end in failure. Jane loses her temper again when Pan and the boys begin to play rugby with her notepad. She tells Pan and the boys off and ever abolishes her belief of fairies. Jane's disbelief causes Tink to grow ill. After Slightly gives her a check-up, Pan and the gang learns that Tinker Bell will die unless they get Jane to believe in fairies. Pan and the others then set out to find Jane and make her the very first Lost Girl. Unfortunately, Jane makes a deal with Hook. If she helps him locate his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship that now has the ability to fly after Tinker Bell sprinkled her pixie dust all over it. Jane tricks the boys into playing treasure hunt, but after bonding with them, she changes her mind and discards the whistle she was meant to use to summon Hook once she found the treasure. Tootles the Lost Boy finds the whistle and innocently blows it, summoning Hook and his crew. Peter and the others are captured and Jane rushes back to Hangman's Tree to find Tinker Bell. It's too late, however, and Tinker Bell's bright light of life has expired. Jane mourns the death of the tinker fairy and her belief in fairies' begins to arise. Tink is revived and the duo heads to the Jolly Roger to face Hook. They arrive and find Peter locked on to an anchor about to be thrown overboard. Tink distracts Hook and Smee while Jane frees the Lost Boys and battle the pirates. Tink manages to become unconscious so Jane can try to retrieve the key. Hook awakens and attempts to kill Jane. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on her and she is able to escape through flight. Not only that, but she is also able to free Peter. Hook is defeated and Peter escorts Jane home. While there, Peter and Tink - who, after so many years, has finally put her jealousy and resentment of Wendy aside - have a brief but heartwarming reunion with the full-grown Wendy, whom Tink uses her fairy dust to allow Wendy to magically levitate one last time with Peter's permission. Afterward, they head back home to Neverland. Tinker Bell The film ''Tinker Bell tells of Tink's history; long before she met Peter Pan. According to the film, Tinker Bell was born from a baby's first laugh and a white dandelion seed. She arrives in Pixie Hollow, located in Neverland. Upon her arrival, her magical talent is found by showing her a number of objects related to each fairy talent which will react to her if that is her innate magical talent. Ironically, the only object she passes over when looking for her talent is the Tinker hammer, but her inner talent is so skillfully gifted and strong that the hammer goes to her. After hearing stories of the mainland, Tinker Bell becomes excited at the prospect of visiting in the springtime. She soon learns that only nature-talented fairies visit the mainland, and becomes determined to find a talent which would let her go. However, Tinker Bell's attempts at learning nature talents fail miserably. She alienates the other Tinkers in the workshop by saying she does not want to be a stupid tinker. However, after her friends see Tinker Bell successfully repair a music box, they tell her that going to the mainland shouldn't matter if tinkering is what she is good at. This does not make Tinker Bell feel better, and so she goes to Vidia for help. Vidia, who had been unintentionally humiliated by Tinker Bell earlier, tells Tink that capturing sprinting thistles would allow her to go to the mainland. In attempting to capture them, Tinker Bell ruins the preparations for spring after Vidia secretly interferes. After speaking with Terence, she realizes the importance of a tinker's job. Tinker Bell is able to redeem herself by inventing machines that speed up the spring preparations, allowing the other fairies to get back on schedule. As a reward, Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to go to the mainland with the nature fairies to return the music box Tinker Bell had fixed earlier. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell and dust-talent fairies like Terence are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and The Minister of Autumn. They show her a magical moonstone and explain to her its powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue pixie dust to rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. An accident occurs, causing the scepter and the stone to break. That night, she attends a show at the Fairy Tale Theater about a magic mirror called the Mirror of Incanta which, according to legend, granted two of three magic wishes before becoming lost. She sets out in a balloon she created to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the last wish to repair the moonstone. Along the way, she meets Blaze, a brave and daringly bold firefly. Tinker Bell finally discovers the magic wish-granting mirror of Incanta, but she accidentally wastes the wish foolishly. She is found by her best and closest friend Terence, who followed her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the newly constructed Fall scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are alarmed to see the fragments of the moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they increased the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the bluest pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. This blue pixie dust later appears as the main part in the film ''The Pirate Fairy ''when it is briefly stolen by Zarina. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Like many other fairies from Pixie Hollow, Tink attends Fairy Camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't too far from camp. The question makes Tinker Bell curious and she eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When Tink reaches the human house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually, they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Elizabeth Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tinker Bell immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings to leave. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia uses her wind to slam the door in an attempt to give Tink a little scare, but it unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink but it's no use. Lizzy discovers Tink inside the house and takes her to her home. She prepares to show her father, Dr. Griffiths, but upon witnessing all the butterflies he has pinned in display cases for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank, and Bobble to rescue Tink. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination with fairies to Tink. Tink is flattered by the child's obsession and since it's raining outside, Tink decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. She tells her how light fairies make rainbows, how animal fairies paint butterflies and much more. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. Tink and Lizzy have formed a great friendship, but after a while, the rain dies down and Tink is able to return to the camp. She makes her way out, but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, he's too busy fixing the house's leaks, as usual, to pay Lizzy any mind. Tink returns and decides to fix the leaks so Lizzy can spend more time with her father. After she does, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Lizzy's father was planning on showing to a group of scientists, which causes Lizzy to get grounded. To make up for what had happened, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly and when her father finds footprints on the ceiling, she tells him about Tink. He discards the claims and begins to throw her fairy drawings and research book into the trash. This sight angers Tink and the tinker reveals herself, telling the father off while doing so (though he only hears jingles when she talks). The astonishing sight of a fairy prompts Dr. Griffiths to capture Tink, but Vidia arrives and pushes her out of the way. Vidia is then taken by Dr. Griffiths to London for research, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise, which he does. Vidia is freed and she and Tink form a friendship, while Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. Pixie Hollow Games When the traditional Pixie Hollow Games arrive, Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary represent the tinker talent fairies, competing against all the other nature-talents in the world of the fairies. Eventually, Tink and Fairy Mary were eliminated. And when they were, Tink began to support the combined efforts of Rosetta and her teammate, Chloe, as garden fairies have a history of losing every year with no wins whatsoever. Secret of the Wings On an average day, Tink, Clank, and Bobble are weaving baskets that are to be sent to the Winter Woods via snowy owl messengers. Tinker Bell develops a fascination for the Winter Woods and begins to wonder what it is like. Clank and Bobble inform her that warm fairies are prohibited from crossing the borderline to the Woods. Just then, Fawn arrives chasing after a rabbit who's afraid of crossing over for the winter season. Tink offers to help, believing animal fairies (and those that assists them) are allowed to cross the border to escort the animal. However, when they arrive, Fawn explains that animal fairies only see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake a sleeping animal, and Tink takes the opportunity to cross over. When she does, her wings begin to glow out of nowhere. Fawn then uses Tink's fishing rod-type invention to reel the tinker back to the warm side of the border. Fawn rushes Tink the healing talent fairies when she notices Tink's wings half frozen. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, and Rosetta meet with the two and Tink tries to tell them about the glowing wings. None of her friends believe the story, so Tink goes through some of the fairy history books to learn about glowing wings. She finds the "Wingology" book but the chapter on sparkling wings has been eaten by a bookworm. Tink then asks a nerdy sparrow man information, but he claims only the keeper knows about glowing, glittering fairy wings. The keeper lives in the Winter Woods, however, so Tink stows away on one of the baskets being sent over to the Woods. When she arrives, she loses the Wingology book, and the said book is found by a frost sparrow man named Sled. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, tells Sled to send the book over to the keeper. Tink follows and meets the keeper and a frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle. When Tink and Periwinkle meet, their wings begin to glow, just like when Tink first crosses the border. The keeper, whose real name turns out to be Dewey, discovers that Tink and Peri were born from the first laugh of the same baby, thus making them fraternal twin sisters. The two fairies are more than happy to begin their newfound and strong sisterly bonding, but Lord Milori arrives and informs Dewey to send them back as it is too cold for a warm fairy's wings to withstand. Tink and Peri decide that one day together in the warm realms of Spring and Summer would not hurt. They spend time enjoying activities and Tink even meets some of Peri's best friends. After a near-death experience, however, Dewey also agrees that it's too dangerous. Tink and Peri are forced to part ways, but Tink tells Peri to meet her at the border the next day. That night, Tink gathers her friends to secretly create a snow maker machine. The machine will allow Peri to see the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink also plans on introducing Peri to Queen Clarion, hoping the Queen would abolish the border law upon hearing how Tink and Peri are sisters. The following day, the machine proves to be a success for a short time. Peri meets Tink's friends and is given a periwinkle flower by Rosetta as a gift, which Peri frosts. After a while, Peri became too hot and her wings began to shrivel. Peri is taken back to the Winter Woods where her wings are able to recover. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori arrive and only enforce the border law further after learning about Periwinkle's event. If a warm fairy enters winter, their wings would freeze and break. If a frost fairy enters warm regions, their wings would shrivel and dry up. Tink and Peri say their goodbyes as they are forced to never see each other again. Queen Clarion explains to Tink that when Pixie Hollow was young, two fairies a Contest for the Pixie Hollow Bake off, from separate seasonal regions fell madly in love and recklessly crossed the border. One had broken a wing and was unable to fly forever. That is when Queen Clarion created the law. The next morning, a small portion of the warm regions of Pixie Hollow have been frozen as a result of the ice machine going berserk. Tink and her friends destroy the machine but the weather has been thrown off, and Pixie Hollow continues to freeze. Tink and the others evacuate all the fairies and animals to shelters. Tink then realized that the periwinkle flower Rosetta gave to Peri never died as a result of being preserved in frost. Tink flies over to the Winter Woods to get Peri and her friends to preserve the Pixie Dust Tree, which is being threatened by the dropping temperature. The frost talents do so and the Pixie Dust Tree and the rest of Pixie Hollow are saved. The frost melts within minutes of being shined on by the sun, and all is seemingly well. However, when Tink traveled into the Winter Woods, she broke her wing. Peri and Tink connect their wings, which magically heals the shredded wing. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori then reveal that they were the two fairies that fell in love, and decided to allow Tinker Bell and Periwinkle to continue seeing each other. In the end, all warm fairies are allowed to cross the border when the frost talents preserve their wings. Tink and Peri are then seen celebrating the newfound unity with their new best friends. Pixie Hollow Bake Off In a Contest to bake the most delicious cake for Queen Clarion's arrival, Tinker Bell's not sure how it happened for the past 399 years. She may have suggested that the Baking fairy, Gelata shakes things up a bit because she and her friends plan on a different kind of cake. but she's not too worried. Although Tink and her team were eliminated on taste at the end of the contest, the queen is feeling much better, at least she made her points with Gelata. The Pirate Fairy In the sixth movie of the ever-expanding ''Tinker Bell series, Tinker Bell and her five best friends - Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Vidia - go after a misguided and rogue fairy dust-keeper fairy named Zarina to return the vital blue fairy dust she had stolen to its rightful place in Pixie Hollow. After confronting Zarina, Tinker Bell has her innate tinkering abilities swapped and becomes a water fairy. She is uncertain of her recently acquired water-controlling abilities and accidentally creates huge waves, puddles, downpours, and whirlpools with just a touch or snap of her fingers. Tinker Bell desperately tries to convince Zarina to return home with them but is taken to a place on the ship under a metal box. When she later discovers that Zarina has been double-crossed by James Hook, Tink willingly returns the blue fairy dust in exchange for Zarina's safety and well-being. She uses her unusually strong hydrokinetic abilities to push the waters back so that the others could save Zarina from sinking to her destruction. She later used a sword to fight and distract the pirates while Zarina attempted to reclaim the blue fairy dust from James. When they succeeded in making the ship go off course, Tinker Bell and the others were caught in a sack from one of the ship's sails. When released, Tink used her water-controlling abilities to create a tidal wave over the pirates (as well as wash the pixie dust off of James, removing his flight). Using the pirate ship to return home, she convinces Queen Clarion and Fairy Gary that Zarina had practically mastered her unique and strong fairy dust-controlling abilities and that they all should see her in action. She soon thanks to the reformed and redeemed Zarina for fully restoring her exceptionally strong tinkering-talent abilities with light green-colored fairy dust. ''Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Tinker Bell appears in ''Legend of the NeverBeast along with the other fairies, where she helps Fawn protect the mythical, legendary NeverBeast from harm. Just like in Pixie Hollow Games, Tinker Bell is not the main character, but a supporting one replaced by Fawn. Other films In the animated film The Black Cauldron, Tinker Bell can briefly be seen amongst the other sprites emerging to meet Taran and friends. Tinker Bell appears at the very end of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, first briefly seen after Roger reads Marvin Acme's will, then seen helping Porky Pig close the movie with her pixie dust. Tinker Bell makes a cameo in the form of a silhouette at the end of The Lion King 1½. Tink makes an appearance in the animated short Electric Holiday, sprinkling pixie dust on the entrance to a fashion show's runway, allowing the Disney characters that enter, to gain the bodies of world-renowned fashion icons as they strut down the runway. Tinker Bell appears in Saving Mr. Banks, on television with Walt Disney (Tom Hanks), as a nod to Walt Disney's appearances on television. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Tinker Bell can briefly be seen in Oh My Disney, at the catering table with Peter's shadow, Grumpy, and Heihei. Television Disney Anthology Series Tinker Bell serves as one of the company's mascots, representing The Magic of Disney and serves as the lead character in many of Disney's anthology television shows (Disneyland, Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, The Wonderful World of Disney, The Magical World of Disney, etc.) opening each program with pixie dust. ''House of Mouse Tinker Bell made numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Mickey asks Tink to spy on Goofy in order to learn the secret to his delicious stew. Instead, Goofy accidentally uses Tink as an ingredient, creating flying stew which flooded the club. In "Chip n' Dale", Tink helps the Lost Boys open a bag of nuts. Right after, Pete demands her to open his bag, but she sprays him with pixie dust, causing him to fly uncontrollably. In "Donald Wants to Fly", Tink and Peter Pan helped Donald Duck fulfill his dream of flying. Tink can also be seen with Peter during Ludwig Von Drake's headcount of all the Disney character guests in "Ask Von Drake". In that same episode, Tink assists Mickey in his attempt to prove that Von Drake couldn't possibly know everything, only to fail in doing so. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, Tink appears at the very end to close out the film. In Mickey's House of Villains, Tink restores the House of Mouse's logo after Mickey successfully foils the Disney villains. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Tinker Bell makes her first appearance on ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue. The Guardian of Never Land informs Jake and his crew that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone to save the Forever Tree. Unknown to Jake at the time, the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to guide him on his quest to save Never Land is Tinker Bell, and furthermore, the Guardian was none other than Peter Pan, as he and Tink were testing Jake, for one day, he'll become Never Land's guardian. Peter Pan gives Jake the power to fly without pixie dust and invites Jake to explore the worlds beyond Never Land but he'd have to part with his friends. While flying with Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Jake cannot shake the feeling that his crew may need his help and quickly soars back to Pirate Island. Jake is right to worry; Captain Hook returns, trapping Izzy, Cubby, and Skully in a cage and attempting to smash the Team Treasure Chest open until Jake, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan intervene. Forcing Captain Hook to retreat but not empty handed, he manages to capture Tinker Bell and use her pixie dust on the Jolly Roger, granting the ship flight and allowing Hook the means to plunder the riches beyond the Never Sea. Peter and Jake soon chase after Captain Hook aboard Bucky. As a diversion, Hook imprisons Tinker Bell in a lantern and tosses her overboard, forcing Peter Pan to give up the chase to rescue and free Tinker Bell from the lantern, while Jake is left to deal with Hook. She also does her waving the screen with pixie dust to the screen as it went from the end of the episode to the song by Sharky and Bones in live-action form. ''Once Upon a Time Tinker Bell appears in Season 3, played by Rose McIver. Her first appearance is in "Quite a Common Fairy", where Tinker Bell is portrayed as a fairy among the ranks of the Blue Fairy. When the young Regina fell from her balcony, Tink saves her life by using her pixie dust to allow Regina flight. Afterward, the two form a friendship of sorts. However, the Blue Fairy detested the relationship and forbid Tinker Bell to continue to see Regina. This induced Tink to prove to the Blue Fairy that Regina can find good despite her background. To mend Regina's broken heart, Tinker Bell decides to guide Regina to a tavern that would offer a man with a lion tattoo that would bring a better life for Regina, unfortunately, Regina's fear of moving on from her past love prevents her from meeting the person. When Tink returns, Regina lies of her fear and states that she would never move on from the past and blames her incident on Tink, and coldly rejects her as a friend as well. Tink, heartbroken over this, flies off. In the sky, Tink is stopped by the Blue Fairy, who is disappointed that Tinker Bell disobeyed her order to stay away from Regina, and despite Tinker Bell's apology, strips Tinker Bell of her wings, and leaves Tinker Bell to her fate. After losing her status as a fairy in the Enchanted Forest, Tinker Bell, in an unknown manner, ends up living in Neverland. She becomes an ally of Peter Pan, although she is aware of his malefic nature. It infers that she is for his service possibly to be able to survive on the island. But she always waited for the opportunity to escape from Peter Pan and Neverland. She developed a kind of hostility with Hook, although they remain courteous the one to the other one. During the period where David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, and Regina are walking through the Dark Jungle, Tinker Bell secretly spies on them. Exhausted from the long journey, Regina wipes herself with a handkerchief and unknowingly drops it onto the ground, which Tinker Bell picks up. Emma notices Regina lagging behind, and they talk for a moment. Though Emma is curious about what is her relationship with Tinker Bell, Regina would rather not go into details about the complicated history. Regina urges Emma to go ahead with the group while she rests. Once she is alone, Tinker Bell emerges from the brush to confront Regina about their "complicated history". The ex-fairy states she has waited a long time for this. Taunted by Regina, Tinker Bell counters by blowing poppy dust to knock her out. At a cave, Tinker Bell binds Regina's wrists together while she is still unconscious. When Regina awakens, Tinker Bell demands answers about why she did it. Ignoring the question, Regina responds she was just a terrible fairy, but Tinker Bell pulls out a knife dipped in dream shade and presses it against her nemesis's neck. She threatens to end Regina's life, but the latter gives an even more tempting prospect by pulling out her own heart and handing it over to Tinker Bell. Regina pushes her to crush it, but an angered Tinker Bell asks why she didn't go to the inn and meet her true love. Tearfully, Regina admits to being afraid, and because of uncertainty in what she might've been without all the anger in her heart. She points out her heart is the product of not having chosen love as it is almost completely blackened, so Regina asks Tinker Bell to pick between vengeance and hope. Tinker Bell believes it's too late to backtrack, but Regina promises it won't be if she doesn't crush the heart. Wavering in her decision, she asks if Regina loves her son, Henry. After receiving an affirmative response, Tinker Bell returns the heart unscathed but warns Regina she won't be helping her find Henry, and it's possible Pan already got to him. Outside the cavern, Tinker Bell is cornered by David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret, who believe she has harmed Regina. However, Regina comes out and reassures them Tinker Bell does not have bad intentions. Through much discussion, Mary Margaret convinces Tinker Bell to help them in exchange for passage to Storybrooke. She agrees to the deal and is welcomed into their campsite. Approaching Regina, Tinker Bell wants to know if she ever went back to look for the man with the lion tattoo. Regina replies she never did, which prompts Tinker Bell to say her actions were selfish. Confused, Regina doesn't understand how, so Tinker Bell makes known that her actions not only ruined her own life, but her true love's as well. Video games Tinker Bell has appeared in a numerous amount of video games. Some of the games she appears in include those from the ''Peter Pan franchise as well as the Disney Fairies franchise. She is also prominent in crossover games such as Disney Universe as a costume (which resembles her outfit from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure). Tink appears in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion ''as well. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Tinker Bell is a recurring character in the ''Kingdom Hearts series'', often accompanying Peter Pan in Never Land or as a summon to aid Sora. Her appearance in the series retains her feisty attitude (especially toward Wendy), but helps the player by giving them the ability to fly via pixie dust. She assumes the role as a summon in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Chain of Memories and makes an appearance as a guide to Roxas in 358/2 Days. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Tinker Bell plays a role in ''Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. She also appears in the Pixie Hollow mini-game during Fawn's story and makes an appearance during the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. ''Disney INFINITY'' series Tinker Bell appears as a cameo in the Nintendo 3DS version of Disney INFINITY. When the player lands on her space, the player or CPU are allowed to switch spots with another player on the board. She appears in Disney INFINITY 2.0 as a playable, stand-alone figure. Disney Parks Prior to 2005, the only appearances for Tinker Bell at the Disney theme parks were in the nightly fireworks shows, in which she would fly from one side of the park to the other through the fireworks, started by Walt Disney himself. Disneyland Resort Following the release of [[Tinker Bell (film)|the Tinker Bell film]], when Disneyland converted Ariel's Grotto into a representation of Pixie Hollow with the character having meet-and-greets, along with a few of her fairy friends. At Disney California Adventure, Tinker Bell kicks off World of Color during the introduction and also appears in small snippets alongside her friends from the Disney Fairies franchise in the winter rendition of the show, Winter Dreams. She also appears alongside Peter in Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Tink made a special appearance at the end of Soarin' Over California, in the finale scene above Disneyland. She appears again in Soarin' Around the World, in a new final scene, also set above Disneyland. Walt Disney World Tink has her own spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust". Also in the Magic Kingdom, Tinker Bell makes daily appearances riding the rear of the Peter Pan unit in the Festival of Fantasy parade. In Back to Never Land, a tourist in a Goofy hat (the actor Robin Williams) is magically transformed into a cartoon "lost boy" so that he can learn firsthand how animation is produced. Little Robin is happy about his transformation until his host- Walter Cronkite- drops him into a background painting of a pirate ship. Robin encounters Captain Hook himself, who wants to know where Peter Pan is hiding. Tinker Bell and the Crocodile show up and help save little Robin from the notorious pirate captain. Robin compares Tink to Barbara Streisand at one point. In Fantasmic!, Tinker Bell is summoned by Sorcerer Mickey toward the end of the show to restore the river after the Disney Villains are defeated. Tink made a special appearance at the end of Soarin', in the finale scene above Disneyland. She appears again in Soarin' Around the World, in a new finale scene above Epcot, filmed specifically for that park's version of the Soarin' attraction. Disneyland Paris In Disney Dreams!, Tinker Bell is called forth by Peter Pan to help restore the released magic to the Second Star to the Right and defeat Captain Hook and the Disney Villains. After successfully doing so, Peter, Wendy, and Tink enjoy a flight together. Peter Pan's Flight Tink also has a central place in the Peter Pan's Flight attractions at the Disney Theme Parks (with the exception of Hong Kong Disneyland), all of which are located within Fantasyland. The original version at Disneyland was one of the first attractions to open with that park in 1955. Disney Fairies In 2005, Tinker Bell became the lead character for her own line of licensed products called Disney Fairies. This program, a spin-off of the popular Disney Princess line (which she was a part of before this new franchise started) includes toys, accessories, clothing, Halloween costumes, books, and a direct-to-video movie series. The first book in the series, titled Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, was written by Ella Enchanted author Gail Carson Levine. In it, Tinker Bell, who lives in a secret place within Neverland called Pixie Hollow, and three of her fairy friends are faced with the task of protecting the egg responsible for keeping Neverland's inhabitants forever young, pretty, and beautiful. Although she had been capable of speaking in Disney comics, Tinker Bell never had a voice in Disney films and television shows, always having been mute and using pantomime to communicate with humans. This changed with the release of her self-titled direct-to-video movie, which takes place before the events of the 1953 Peter Pan film. Late actress Brittany Murphy was initially chosen to provide Tink's voice in the film; however, due to scheduling conflicts, she was replaced by Mae Whitman, who said in an interview with USA Today: "Kids will like Tink's energy and feistiness because it never comes from a malicious place. It's always out of the goodness of her pure heart." Other voices in this film include Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, Raven-Symoné (of Disney Channel's That's So Raven) as Iridessa, Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, America Ferrera as Fawn, British actress Jane Horrocks as Fairy Mary, Loreena McKennitt as the narrator, Jesse McCartney as Terence, and Kathy Najimy as the Minister of Summer. Several sequels followed. A preview clip of the movie aired on ABC during a telecast of Peter Pan on July 26, 2008. In the clip, Tink tries to teach a baby bird to take flight, with embarrassing results. The television debut of the film aired on November 30, 2008, on Disney Channel. ''Disney Fairies'' book series In The Trouble with Tink, Tink loses her hammer in a game of fairy tag. She borrows a hammer from a carpenter-talent fairy, but it is too big and ruins everything she had fixed. After so many mistakes, the other fairies begin to think that she has lost her talent, including Terence and Queen Clarion. Even the other tinker-talents decide that Angus and Zuzu will fix Queen Clarion's bathtub instead of Tink. Worried about seeing Peter Pan, she tells Terence what happened and he offers to go with her. When they get there, Peter pretends to mistake them for butterflies, saying he is going to catch them and put them in his butterfly collection. Peter thought the prank is extremely funny, but neither Tink nor Terence shares the sentiment. However, giving back Tinker Bell's spare hammer makes her think much more fondly of him again and she promises - and means - to visit him again soon. At the beginning of Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when she is seen talking to Rani about the Queen's arrival day party, Vidia makes a comment that she wishes to steal the Queen's crown. Tink later accuses Vidia of taking it when it goes missing. She appears again at the end during Vidia's hearing, accusing her again. In Rani and the Mermaid Lagoon, Tink comforts Rani when she is not allowed to do the top fountain for the Fairy Dance, because of Mother Dove's wings. At the dance, Rani causes a disaster when she falls off Mother Dove's back, and Tink, Fira, and Terence save her. Rani runs away and Tink tries unsuccessfully to find her. When Rani comes back, Tink is excited to see her again. In Fira and the Full Moon, she appears during the arrival of Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. While Tink is showing Fira her kettle that she fixed, the triplets burn a metal sheet of Tink's. But Tink was too caught up in fixing it to be mad. Tink is seen briefly during dinner in Prilla and the Butterfly Lie when Queen Clarion announces the outbreak of fairy pox. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. In Iridessa, Lost at Sea, Tink helps Iridessa with ideas about how to get rid of the fairies' owl problem. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink goes to find a bottle and Iridessa goes after her. They accidentally get trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola, and a colorful crab. They make a boat out of the bottle that gets washed along the shore when Beck finds them and helps them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then help put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl. They had put the bottle in his nest forcing him to leave. In Four Clues for Rani, she teams up with Prilla for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She feels bad for not being Rani's partner but had thought that she already had one. Gallery Trivia *From 1994-1999, Tinker Bell appears on the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection intro logos, sprinkling pixie dust on the bare version of the logo to the completed version of the logo (a purple hump-shaped logo complete with Disney castle in the middle) while a reorchestrated version of the 1988-1994 Walt Disney Classics music plays over. In all the more recent French Disney DVD, the same introduction is used. Interestingly enough, two versions of the scene are alternatively used: one with Tinker Bell in hand-drawn animation, the other with Tinker Bell in CGI. The Hand-Drawn Version is used with the CGI films, and the CGI version is used with the hand-drawn film, as a kind of easter egg. *In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, when the title is shown, Genie briefly transforms into Tinker Bell (parodying the Disneyland show opening). *For the 2009 direct-to-DVD video film Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell was given her first new outfit in over 50 years, which reflects the autumn setting of the movie. According to Klay Hill, the director of the movie, the tomboyish look of the outfit still reveals the curves she has had since her first appearance in 1953. Her outfit is consisting of a hat, cape, long sleeve top, leggings, and boots with her familiar pom-poms. **The green hat she has along with the rest of her outfit, has a red feather, possibly alluding to Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell acts like the Auto-Life from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, reviving Sora if his HP is depleted. *In the 1990s, Tinker Bell appeared with a wand in the logos "Disney at Christmas" and "Disney at Easter" for ITV's Disney Christmas and Easter Movies. *In the Wizards of Waverly Place episode Fairy Tale (where Justin directs the play of Peter Pan), Alex's Tinker Bell costume looks exactly like the real one. *On October 25, 2009, an event was held at the United Nations world headquarters in New York City for the world premiere of Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. Just before the screening of the movie, Kiyo Akasaka, the UN Under-Secretary-General for Communication and Public Information, introduced her to the audience, while Director Klay Hall and Producer Sean Lurie gave her a plaque for the work that she has done promoting environmental conservation and, perhaps most notably, for her work in a campaign for the Ad Council that she was in. *In 2010, Tinker Bell was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She is one of the few Disney characters to receive a star. *Tinker Bell is also considered a Disney mascot along with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Jiminy Cricket. *The only non-fairy characters known to understand Tinker Bell completely are Peter Pan and Captain Hook, though the Lost Boys understand her to a degree. *Despite being one of Disney's most iconic performing characters, Tinker Bell has never sung in a film, nor has she had a song that can be easily attributed to her sung by another character or off-screen. *Tinker Bell's arrival day is November 19, as evidenced by the Nintendo DS game. It appears that time passes differently in Pixie Hollow that it does on the Mainland. You can clearly see that the winter fairies are just returning home from the Mainland in groups a few hours after Tinker Bell's arrival. In the game, the starting date for Tinker Bell (though the player is supposed to put in his or her own birthday) is November 19. *In Secret of the Wings, there is a scene in which Tink and Periwinkle list things they have in common by making tally marks on an ice wall. If one were to count all the markings, it would show that the two sisters have 120 things in common with each other. *Tink is mentioned in Skye Sweetnam's song "Baby Doll Gone Wrong". *She is also mentioned in the Ruth B. song "Lost Boy", specifically in the line listing the main characters, "Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling..." *It is quite strange that Tinker Bell is making a pact with Hook, the man who has failed to kill Zarina one of his own friends. *Tink has been featured on more Peter Pan merchandise than any other character in the movie. *Tinker Bell was born approximately 6 seconds before Periwinkle. It is easy to tell which is which by their voices, observing their necks and Tinker Bell's position: Tinker Bell, in the first movie and in the scene where Tinker Bell and Periwinkle watch how they came to, does not wear a collar, and her position is to the left, which is the direction Queen Clarion is shown to be entering after her birth. Periwinkle is shown to be wearing a collar, and her position is to the right. *In the book Disney Trivia from the Vault - Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered by Dave Smith, Dave mentioned that Tinker Bell is sometimes mistaken to be modeled after Marilyn Monroe, since Peter Pan was released in the same year when Marilyn Monroe was at the peak of her popularity, in 1953. *In the original novel, it is thought that Tink dies shortly after the conclusion of the novel, as in the year later epilogue when Wendy asks Peter about Tinker Bell for him to respond that he completely forgot she existed. **She, however, is revived in its sequel, Peter Pan in Scarlet, due to the wish of a silly blue fairy called Fireflyer who wants to meet her after hearing about her from Wendy. They go on to get married, have adventures, and sell dreams to pirates. *Tinker Bell served as the inspiration for the character of Joy, one of the five characters as the emotions of Riley Andersen from the 2015 Disney/Pixar movie Inside Out. *In the original movie, Margaret Kerry, Tinker Bell's live-action reference model, also voiced the redheaded mermaid. *In earlier versions of Ralph Breaks the Internet, Tinker Bell originally had a larger role in the film, where Ralph, Vanellope, and Yesss all visited Oh My Disney, but the fairy throws pixie dust on Ralph, causing him to insult her by calling her "Stinker Smell". This has however deleted as she only appears in a small cameo role in the final cut of the film. *Walt Disney began working on and developing the character in 1939 when he obtained the rights to J.M. Barrie's 1904 play. *Tinker Bell's movements and facial expression in the movie Peter Pan were based on Margaret Kerry, an actress brought in by the company. *Her name is often misspelled as "Tinkerbell". External links * * * ar:تنة ورنة da:Klokkeblomst (karakter) de:Tinkerbell es:Tinker Bell fr:Clochette it:Trilli nl:TinkerBell pl:Dzwoneczek (Piotruś Pan) pt-br:Sininho ru:Динь-Динь